percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Pitt
Andrew Pitt is the son of Tartarus and Demigod woman who worked the Homestead Mine in South Dakota. His mother's father was Moros (Doom) Providing her son with much more powerful levels of power. He apprently though he does not know. His father Tartarus hopes for his son to become the Godslayer. Early Life While his Mom continued to work in the Homestead mine until 2002 when the mine closed, Andrew Pitt grew up in the harsh regions of Tartarus. His life in Tartarus was greatly lessened by the fact that all monsters could not disobey direct orders nor were they allowed to harm in anyway less suffer Tartarus Wrath. When he was 10 years old his father began pitting him against other prisoners of Tartarus gradually but surely he became knowledgable of every monsters weakness as well as every gods weakness. His father often him pushed incredibly hard and when he disobeyed him he would lock him up in the house of Night. At one point he threw his son into the sea of Chaos below Tartarus. When his anger subsided he went to retrieve. Finding him missing he he personally searched Chaos for him but could not find him. Had he looked upward he may have spotted him. At age 18 Andrew Pitt was the first being to actually climb out of Tartarus instead of using the Elevator. In the Underworld After escaping Tartarus, Andrew Pitt made his way out of the entrance to Tartarus and began to wander the fields of Punishment. While there, he was attacked by the furies but he quickly without much effort killed them and sent them to Tartarus. As he passed by many of the prisoners of the fields of Punishment he would often destroy their punishment device. Freeing them and causing a mass riot in the underworld. This mass riot eventually called for Cerebus to be called to disperse the riot.This allowed a Andrew to be able to slip out of the front gate of the Underworld. There he was able to "perusade" Charon to get him back to the waiting room.By the time Hades figured out what had happened Andrew was out of the waiting room and in Los Angeles. Los Angeles After emerging from the underworld Andrew quickly made an effort to search for some place of safe haven. Peering through the mist to reveal all oddities that may exist on the streets of Los Angeles he quickly became aware of the extremely high percentage of monsters among the city's population. As he neared the harbor, he came under attack from mortal gang of humans. Hoping to avoid killing or sending this gang to Tartarus, he ducked into an ally way where he waited out the search. When the gang had left the ally he dropped from his hiding place above on the fire escape ladder and landed in the another allway. Discovering a Pal Amidst the trash in the other allway he discovered a small Lyndian Drakon who was trying to feed itself amidst the scraps of trash that was outside a locale butcher shop. Wanting to continue on his way and ignore the creature he realized he couldn't. He remembered that many monsters that he had fought in Tartarus had hazy memories of a time when they first existed and how they were cruelly treated by the gods and heros as well as mortals. In that moment Andrew had a change of heart toward the little Drakon who was struggling to feed itself. He went into the butcher shop bought around 3lbs of beef and returned to the little Drakon in the allyway. The drakon realizing who he was despite its age tried to not accept the gift but ended up eating from it anyway as it was so hungry. When the Drakon had finished its meal Andrew picked up the Drakon and carried it on his shoulder and around his neck. As he proceeded to the harbor he ran again into the same gang. This time though he reasoned with them about attacking him. He told them, "you do not know who you are messing with." When they struck his pet sending the drakon flying off him Andrew turned off the mist revealing to the gang what they were up against. Although he still looked similar to a young man of 18 the lack of mist revealed his sword and the true color of his eyes. Normally this wouldn't scare mortals but it would surprise them, They soon overcame their surpirse and proceeded to attack him. But then they saw the drakon that they knocked off of Andrew and weren't able to get away in time. Three of the gang members were reduced a disgusting liquid while the other three were eaten by the young Drakon. Although slightly unerved by their demise he felt in his heart that their deaths may have justified their actions previously before him. He soon afterward was felt more sure of this when he had discovered that the gang that his pet had killed. At the harbor before sleeping beneath a dock he decided upon a name for his pet and decided to what he could decided upon whether was female or male and decided to call the Drakon Letum, which in latin meant Carnage. Discovering his abilities The next morning he discovered that Letum had been sleeping nearby and was finally thin after her previous meal. Casually wondering why he wasn't as large as some of the Drakons he had seen in Tartarus he couldn't help but imagine Letum much larger like the size of a school bus. He opened his eyes a minute later to discover what had orginally been a small drakon was now just as he had pictured. Letum was now as thic as a school bus and nearly 120ft long. Her eyes were a fierce green that glowed with a reptilian coldness. Thinking that his pet may be looking at him as its next meal made him feel as if maybe he shouldn't have thought her larger. But his fears soon melted away as Letum licked her master face with her tongue dispelling his fears. After swiping a motor boat and reducing Letum to a managable size he proceeded to journey up the coast of California. However he discovered the mouth of a river and turned the motor boat into the river which turned out to be the little Tiber. He then crashed the boat inside the lake near new Rome. No sooner he had crossed the line Terminus went ballistic about the weapon he was carrying and even more so by the Drakon. Already unerved by the the crah landing, he threw his sword at Terminus which ended up not just inpaling him but created a ground fissure beneath terminus pulling the god of borders down to Tartarus. Camp Jupiter To anyone caring to guess sending the god borders to Tartarus whether on purpose or by accident isn't something to be taken with welcome. Several Centurions soon grabbed hold of Andrew and attempted to kill his pet. Thinking quickly he created an immunity to weapons for the Drakon rendering the creature immortal. However he was knocked unconscious before he could Imagine Letum to be in a larger size. He soon awoke in the senate hall where he was being to be interogated by the praetor Reyna. Also he was strapped to chair with Iron chains. His sword was on Reyna's Throne and she was pacing around him. When she noticed he was awake she began asking questions. "Where do you come from?" Reyna "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Andrew "My dogs, you see here hate liars and will kill you if you lie." Reyna (she repeats her question) "From Tartaus" Andrew "I can't believe that!" Reyna "Apprently your mutts can." Andrew. "How to we put down that monster you brought with you?" Reyna "You won't be able to, he is immune to your attacks" Andrew "It took us 12 centurions to lock that monster up in an Iron cage yet that thing Still got out!" Reyna "That's a statement, not a question" Andrew "Why are you here?" Reyna (silence) "I was hoping to get accepted here, seems thats a little late for that now." Andrew "Not so, return Terminus and we will give you a second chance" Reyna "What about Letum?" Andrew "You called that Drakon Carnage!?!" Reyna "Seemed like a fitting name at the time." Andrew "Your Drakon will be permitted to stay with you so long as you keep it under control." Reyna "Alright Terminus, Come Forth!" The Senate hall rumbled and and the floor nearby cracked open. Reyna's dogs literally jumped through the nearest window terrifed by Andrew's power. From out of the pit emerged Terminus. The floor then sealed itself leaving a very large crack across the floor like an immense scar. Terminius at first dazed by his time in Tartarus basically freaked out when he saw Andrew and absoultely refused for him to be in New Rome with a weapon. "Are you sure i can't dip him in Lethe?" Assigned to the Fifth Cohort (coming) Author Msg Me freeman23 Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Roman Demigods Category:Children of Tartarus